Une déclaration originale
by Elea013
Summary: "C'est S.A.L.E ! Et ce n'est pas stupide, sinon j'aurai appelé ça Ron Weasley !" Les disputes, Ron et Hermione en ont l'habitude, et même si la plupart tournent mal, certaines peuvent se révéler étrangement utiles... Ecrit après le tome 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Une déclaration originale**

« - C'est S.A.L.E ! Et ce n'est pas stupide, sinon j'aurai appelé ça Ron Weasley ! » Les disputes, Ron et Hermione en ont l'habitude, on pourrait même dire qu'elles sont rentrées dans leurs mœurs, et même si la plupart tournent mal, certaines peuvent se révéler étrangement utiles…

**Partie 1**

- Fred ! Georges ! Oh foutus jumeaux si jamais je vous attrape je vous jure que vous allez me le payer très cher !

Le cri d'Hermione retentit dans toute la maison du Terrier alors qu'à côté de lui les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, alors que le reste de la famille dormait encore. Leurs parents étaient partis à une réunion de l'Ordre et seraient absents pour toute la journée. Les jumeaux avaient du en profiter pour n'en faire qu'à leur tête, comme à leur habitude. Ils entendirent tout trois des pas précipités dévaler l'escalier alors qu'une Hermione trempée de la tête aux pieds apparut soudain, folle de rage, la respiration sifflante.

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! hurla-t-elle en se dirigeant au pas de charge vers les deux rouquins. J'aurais pu me noyer !

Fred, secoué de hoquets tapait du poing sur la table tandis que George plongea dans son bol de céréales. Hermione sortit alors sa baguette de derrière son dos et ce fut à ce moment-là que Ron réalisa que la chemise de nuit mouillée de la jeune fille laissait entrevoir ses sous-vêtements. Il déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard.

- CE N'EST PAS DROLE ! répéta-t-elle alors qu'elle les menaçait de sa baguette. Toi ! aboya-t-elle en se tournant vers Ron, je suis sûre que tu es complice aussi !

Les rires des jumeaux redoublèrent.

- Non, Mione, je te jure que non, je n'ai rien fait ! démentit-il en voyant la baguette magique de la gryffondor se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage. Je n'y suis pour rien, je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait !

- Ces idiots ont ensorcelé ma douche ! A peine avais-je mis un pied dans la salle de bain que le rideau de douche m'a attrapé et l'eau s'est mise à gicler de partout ! J'ai du me débattre comme pour folle pour lui échapper !

Ron crut que ses frères allaient avoir une crise cardiaque tellement ils riaient. Il eut tout à coup la vision d'une Hermione prise au piège d'un rideau carnassier et ne put retenir un sourire.

- Allons, ce n'est pas si grave… dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et avant que les trois garçons n'aient put faire le moindre mouvement elle leur jeta un sort.

- _Aquamenti _! cria-t-elle tandis qu'une cascade d'eau les inondait tous les trois.

Ron fut cloué sur sa chaise par la pression et crut un instant qu'elle voulait le tuer alors qu'une l'eau glaciale s'abattait sur eux.

- Hermione, arrête ! supplia Georges en buvant la tasse. On ne recommencera plus, c'est promis !

Bien que la jeune fille parut satisfaite par cette promesse, elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant de rompre le sort pour bien leur faire comprendre la leçon, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Voilà, vous savez ce que ça fait maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix sifflante qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Mrs Weasley. Et vous allez me faire le plaisir de nettoyer la salle de bain et la cuisine avant que votre mère ne revienne !

- Mais la cuisine c'est toi qui…

- Pas de blabla inutile avec moi ! Vous me devez bien ça, j'ai quand même failli y rester !

Les jumeaux allaient encore protester quand Hermione releva sa baguette d'un air menaçant. Vaincus, ils se levèrent en bougonnant et Ron les entendit monter les marches de l'escalier en chuchotant de mécontentement contre le manque d'humour de la jeune fille. Il allait lui aussi se lever quand Hermione se plaça en face de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ce qui fit apparaître plus nettement encore le soutien-gorge noir qu'elle portait en dessous.

- Une minute, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, lança-t-elle.

Avec difficulté il releva les yeux vers son visage rouge de colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai rien fait, je ne savais pas même qu'ils…

- Justement Ron, tu ne fais jamais rien ! le coupa-t-elle. Dès que tes frères se moquent de moi, ce qui arrive somme toute assez souvent il faut l'avouer, tu restes dans ton coin et tu ne dis rien. Tu ne fais pas un seul geste pour me défendre ! Jamais !

- Mais enfin Hermione, c'était juste une petite blague, tu sais très bien que c'était pour rire…

- J'aimerai juste que de temps en temps tu sois un peu de mon côté !

- Bien sûr que je suis de ton côté.

- Alors montre-le un peu plus ! s'emporta-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'être toujours seule ici, vous êtes tous contre moi, et ça commence à être franchement agaçant voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser faire. Vous pensez tous que je ne sais pas m'amuser mais c'est à chaque fois moi le sujet de vos plaisanteries. De toute façon c'est sans arrêt comme ça avec tes imbéciles de frères, tu as peur d'eux !

- Ce ne sont pas des imbéciles ! cria-t-il, se sentant devenir lui-même écarlate de colère. Et je n'ai pas peur d'eux, malgré ce que tu crois !

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, ricana-t-elle.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi, mentit-il. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas moi qui me balade à moitié nue depuis presque un quart d'heure dans la cuisine ! Tu ferais bien d'aller te rhabiller !

Quel était le rapport ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, mais il n'empêche que la tenue d'Hermione le distrayait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur leur dispute. Elle était diablement attirante comme cela. Et puis l'idée que ses frères aient vu le corps de son amie lui était presque tout autant insupportable.

La jeune fille baissa la tête pour vérifier ses paroles et rougit tout à coup en tirant sur sa chemise de nuit pour ne plus qu'elle lui colle à la peau.

- C'est pas vrai ! marmonna-t-elle en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes vers l'étage.

Ron la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'escalier et poussa un soupir. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils s'empêcher de se crier dessus à chaque instant ? Oh bien sûr, il devait avouer que quelques fois il prenait plaisir à leurs petites querelles, que c'était souvent lui qui les provoquait, et qu'il éprouvait toujours un vrai ravissement quand il réussissait à l'emporter sur elle, mais il commençait à penser que cela devenait lassant à la longue.

Il enviait beaucoup Harry et Ginny. Evidemment ce n'était pas la même chose, ils formaient un couple, mais Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la façon qu'ils avaient de se comprendre sans même se parler. Hermione et lui c'était tout autre chose, et plutôt même le contraire car ils s'en disaient un peu trop, jusqu'à regretter leurs mots blessants et les répliques cinglantes qui fusaient à tout bout de champ.

Même s'il était difficile pour lui de le reconnaître il savait pourquoi il se comportait comme cela avec elle. Il savait pourquoi il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à la pousser à bout pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Au fond de lui il savait que c'était parce qu'il avait du mal à supporter son indifférence à son égard. Elle était son amie, sa meilleure amie, mais il avait toujours l'impression d'être là comme en remplacement de Harry quand ce dernier n'était pas là. C'était comme si elle restait avec lui parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Comme si elle lui témoignait une vague sympathie parce qu'elle était habituée à sa présence, qu'elle faisait bon gré mal gré de leur amitié. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait jamais vraiment attention à lui Ron Weasley, mais plutôt seulement au bon vieux Ron, ce grand rouquin un peu maladroit et beaucoup trop stupide pour elle, qu'elle ne voyait même plus. Il n'y avait que quand ils se disputaient qu'il était alors sûr d'avoir toute son attention. Il n'y avait que quand il se disputaient qu'il savait qu'elle le regardait vraiment.

Ruminant ses sombres pensées il s'aperçut qu'il grelottait de froid et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être lui aussi aller enfiler quelques vêtements bien secs. C'était fou ce que cette fille pouvait faire quand elle était en colère…


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici le 2ème chapitre de ma petite histoire, en espérant que ça vous plaira toujours autant ^^_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou ajouter cette histoire à leurs histoires préférées !_

_Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, à part : Bonne lecture !_

**PARTIE 2**

Hermione fulminait littéralement de rages. Elle se demandait comment les jumeaux, qui étaient désormais majeurs et avaient leur propre entreprise, pouvaient encore se montrer aussi puériles. Et Ron, qui n'avait même pas bougé le petit doigt pour la soutenir ! Refermant la porte de son armoire d'un geste violent elle enfila à la hâte un T-shirt propre et un pantalon et s'assit sur son lit, les poings toujours serrés de colère. Elle promena son regard autour d'elle et constata d'après le lit vide que Ginny n'avait pas dormi avec elle cette nuit encore, tout comme les autres nuits depuis son arrivée au Terrier. Elle savait que son amie se glissait en douce dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy quand tout le monde était couché, là où dormait désormais Harry. Bien sûr, à part elle personne n'était au courant, et elle préférait ne pas imaginer la réaction de Ron si jamais il l'apprenait. Elle avait promis au deux amoureux de garder le secret, comprenant très bien leur situation. Dans quelques jours ils partiraient pour la quête des horcruxes et Harry et Ginny voulaient profiter au maximum du temps qui leur restait à passer ensemble, la rouquine ayant réussir à convaincre le survivant de lui laisser au moins cela avant de partir sans elle.

Étouffant un soupir elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier et reconnut la démarche pesante de Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bruyant ! Un son métallique lui parvint tandis qu'un juron retentit d'une voix forte. L'imbécile, il allait réveiller toute la maison ! Elle savait que Bill, qui logeait dans la chambre à l'étage au dessus et qui était toujours affaibli par la morsure qu'il avait subi, avait besoin de repos. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre juste au moment où le rouquin passait devant. Comme une furie Hermione l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt et l'entraîna dans la pièce en refermant la porte après lui.

- Ron ! Tu vas réveiller ton frère ! gronda-t-elle alors que ce dernier s'affalait sur son lit.

Elle réprima à grand mal le frisson qui l'empoigna en voyant son grand corps sur son lit à elle. C'était une étrange vision, et également une étrange situation que de se retrouver seule avec lui dans une chambre vide. Qui plus est quand c'était dans sa propre chambre.

- Pas ma faute si j'me suis cogné ! maugréa-t-il en se tenant le pied.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ca t'apprendra à ne pas regarder où tu vas !

Il lui lança un regard noir.

- Peut-être que si tu ne m'avais pas trempé pour rien je n'aurai pas été obligé de monter me changer.

Elle remarqua soudain que son T-shirt, encore humide à cause de son sortilège, lui collait à la peau et laissait deviner les muscles de son torse. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ron dénudé et déglutit difficilement, sentant ses joues se colorer. Il n'était pas mal du tout, exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé…

- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui cria-t-elle pour chasser ses sordides pensées. Tu es en train d'inonder mon lit !

- Dis donc Miss Grognonne, c'est pas toi qui disais qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruits pour ne pas réveiller les autres ? Alors arrête un peu de crier !

Ne trouvant rien à redire elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard assassin.

- En plus, il va peut-être falloir me couper l'orteil, marmonna-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant le ton plaintif du rouquin et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était douillet !

- Fais-moi voir ça.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- Ron… gronda-t-elle.

- Alors arrête de te moquer de moi.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

- Tes yeux parlent pour toi, dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

Elle sourit franchement cette fois-ci.

- Ca fait très mal hein ! se défendit-il.

- Je sais, concéda-t-elle pour le calmer, c'est juste que je me demande comment quelqu'un qui a une carrure aussi solide que la tienne puisse être aussi douillet !

Elle rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et baissa les yeux vers le sol pour ne pas voir sa réaction.

- Ca arrive à tout le monde, poursuivit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Je me suis déjà fait une fracture à l'orteil quand j'étais enfant moi aussi.

- Ah bon ? demanda-t-il, étonné, alors qu'il la laissait examiner son pied.

- Oui, j'étais petite et je jouais à la balançoire avec ma cousine quand elle m'a poussé trop fort, lui raconta-t-elle dans l'espoir d'atténuer sa mauvaise humeur et de lui faire oublier sa douleur, et accessoirement ce qu'elle venait de laisser échapper. Je suis tombée et dans ma chute mon pied a tapé contre un rocher : direction l'hôpital pour me mettre un plâtre.

- C'est quoi un plètre ?

- Un plâtre. C'est une sorte de coque que mettent les docteurs moldus quand leur patient se casse quelque chose, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très sérieux, ajouta-t-elle en lui relâchant la cheville. Tu devrais mettre un peu de glace dessus, c'est tout.

Un silence gêné s'installa alors. Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire et Ron ne paraissait pas décider à sortir de sa chambre.

- Où est Ginny ? demanda-t-il en voyant son lit vide.

- Heu… Je crois qu'elle est partie dehors… mentit la jeune fille en évitant son regard.

- Si tôt ?

Il fronça les sourcils et Hermione rougit de plus belle.

- Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle sur un ton exaspéré. Je ne surveille pas les faits et gestes de tout le monde comme tu le fais toi.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait toujours qu'elle le provoque. Au moins avait-elle détourné la conversation de Ginny…

- Je ne surveille personne ! répondit-il en haussant lui aussi la voix. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis tout le temps après les gens pour les obliger à faire leurs devoirs ou à adhérer à cette stupide sale…

- C'est S.A.L.E ! Et ce n'est pas stupide, sinon j'aurai appelé ça Ron Weasley !

Il se leva d'un bond et allait partir quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu le doux gazouillement de vos voix, lança Ginny, sarcastique, alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

Harry, qui était sur ses talons, la suivait de près et pénétra également dans la chambre.

- Ce n'est pas que ça nous gêne, poursuivit ce dernier, il faut dire qu'on y est habitués depuis le temps, mais vous allez finir par réveiller Bill.

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! dit Hermione d'un ton indigné en lançant au rouquin un regard assassin.

- Quoi ? ! Harry ce n'est pas vrai, c'est cette furie qui m'a arrosé tout à l'heure dans la cuisine ! Elle a essayé de me noyer !

- Peu importe ! coupa Ginny en voyant que son amie allait répliquer. On s'en fiche. Soit vous arrêtez tout de suite de vous chamailler, soit on vous vire d'ici à coups de pieds au derrière pour que vous alliez crier dans le jardin. D'ailleurs, vous devriez peut-être y aller, je suis sûre que vous arriveriez à faire déguerpir les gnomes en quelques minutes, ça nous éviterait une corvée.

Les deux concernés s'enfermèrent dans un silence boudeur et il fallut à Harry tout son sang froid pour ne pas rire.

- Allez viens Ron, ça te dit une bonne petite partie de quidditch pour te détendre ? proposa-t-il. On n'a qu'à aller chercher Fred et Georges.

Ron hocha la tête et ils sortirent tout deux de la chambre, le rouquin prenant néanmoins le temps de lancer à Hermione un coup d'œil meurtrier.

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre, voici la suite ! _

**Partie 3 :**

- Il est impossible… soupira cette dernière tandis que la porte se refermait et que Ginny prenait place à côté d'elle.

- _Vous _êtes impossibles, corrigea son amie en haussant les épaules.

- Il est tout le temps en train de me chercher…

- Et toi aussi Hermione, tu ne peux pas le nier.

La gryffondor baissa la tête et fixa ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi on est comme ça. Je veux dire il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il fait ça… Au moins à _elle_, il lui parlait convenablement…

Ginny n'eut pas besoin de demander à son amie de qui elle parlait, car c'était toujours la même chose, Hermione n'arrivait pas à digérer le fait que Ron soit sorti avec une autre.

- Vous devriez en parler tous les deux, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Hermione ricana.

- Tu me vois vraiment aller lui demander l'air de rien : « Dis-moi Ron, pourquoi es-tu sorti avec cette idiote de fille alors que j'étais persuadée que tu étais amoureux de moi et que j'attendais désespérément que tu me fasse un signe encourageant ? » demanda-t-elle amèrement. Vraiment pitoyable !

- Ecoute, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ça. Je connais mon frère, il a fait ça seulement pour te rendre jalouse, ou peut-être pour attirer ton attention, ou peut-être parce que…

- Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas et que je suis une idiote d'avoir cru le contraire, intervint Hermione en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il n'est attiré que par les jolies filles, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, pas par les encyclopédies sur pattes…

Ginny lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

- N'abandonne pas, regarde pour Harry, j'ai du attendre un peu, j'ai même du me battre pour lui et contre lui, et puis finalement je l'ai eu…

- Oui, mais toi au moins tu en as profité entre temps pour sortir avec d'autres garçons et t'amuser un peu, tu n'es pas restée dans ton coin en espérant qu'il remarque enfin que tu es une fille ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

- Il le sait Hermione, sinon pourquoi t'aurait-il offert un parfum à Noël il y a deux ans ? la rassura Ginny.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Et puis sa jalousie envers Victor... Je pensais qu'il avait compris, qu'il allait faire quelque chose…

- Peut-être a-t-il voulu te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce en sortant avec Lavande ?

- Mais c'est complètement stupide, il ne sait jamais rien passé de concret entre moi et Victor ! s'emporta Hermione. Ce baiser n'a jamais compté…

- Ca je le sais parfaitement, la calma la rouquine, mais lui non.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour aller avec _elle_ !

C'était plus fort qu'elle, Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer son nom, elle n'y arrivait pas. Il lui semblait trop douloureux de penser à leur relation. Rien que le souvenir de leur deux corps enlacés dans la salle commune lui donnait encore la nausée. Elle avait beaucoup souffert pendant ces quelques mois, et avait du mal à tourner la page.

- Je sais, c'est juste que ça été dur pour lui quand il a vu que tu plaisais à un autre.

- Et pour moi, tu ne crois pas que ça été dur ? s'écria la jeune fille. J'étais dans le même dortoir qu'elle, je l'entendais tout le temps parler de lui, de ce qu'ils faisaient…

Sa voix se brisa et elle sera les dents, folle de rage et de chagrin.

- C'est du passé Hermione, elle n'a jamais compté pour lui, n'oublie pas qu'il l'a quitté pour toi.

- Ca tu n'en sais rien, la contra-t-elle. Regarde le résultat, on se dispute encore plus qu'avant.

- Parce que vous avez tous les deux de la rancune l'un envers l'autre mais qu'aucun de vous ne veut faire le premier pas pour en parler, dit Ginny avec sagesse.

Son amie lui jeta un regard faussement mauvais.

- Comme quoi il y a au moins un Weasley qui n'est pas stupide ici, grommela-t-elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ecoute Ron, je sais que Hermione et toi vous avez toujours eu cette... façon particulière de communiquer, mais ça ne peut plus durer vieux. Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais ça commence à devenir franchement ridicule. D'accord, elle est souvent exaspérante, et d'accord, tu n'es qu'un crétin, mais si vous continuez comme ça vous allez fiche en l'air six ans d'amitié. Vous êtes des adultes maintenant, alors comportez-vous tel quels. Je suis sûr qu'au fond vous pourriez tous les deux tempérer un peu vos caractères respectifs, tu ne crois pas ?

Ron, qui était allé chercher son balai dans la remise située au fond du jardin soupira et se tourna vers Harry.

- Je sais, c'est juste que… Cette fille me rend fou…

Il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles mais poursuivit néanmoins :

- Dans tous les sens du terme. Harry, je crois que… Je l'aime.

Et voilà s'était dit. Il contracta les épaules dans l'attente du rire moqueur de son meilleur ami, n'osant tourner son regard vers lui. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise, il fallait qu'il l'avoue à quelqu'un. Il n'avait fait cette découverte que récemment, quand il avait enfin compris qu'il sortait avec Lavande, dont il n'avait jamais rien eu à fiche, seulement pour oublier cette fille beaucoup trop dangereuse pour lui, cette fille qui lui faisait perdre la tête, et qu'il avait désespérément tenté de rendre jalouse.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Ron jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son ami et vit qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Je commençais à me demander si tu ouvrirais jamais les yeux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Enfin Ron, c'est évident pour tout le monde.

- Comment ça ?

Harry soupira, s'assit sur un seau renversé posé à proximité et enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avec un pan de sa robe.

- Tout le monde sait que tu es fou amoureux d'elle, expliqua-t-il d'une voix apaisante. On attendait juste de voir quand tu finirais par te l'avouer à toi-même.

Ron se sentit rougir et se balança nerveusement sur ses pieds.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? marmonna-t-il d'un ton bourru.

- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure de Rogue.

Harry éclata de rire devant son air renfrogné.

- Et elle, est-ce qu'elle le sait ?

Le survivant haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas… Ginny ne veut rien me dire quand on parle de vous.

Ron se redressa légèrement, le teint plus écarlate que jamais.

- Ah parce que vous parlez de nous ? !

- On a tous fait des paris, expliqua calmement Harry. Sur la date à laquelle vous vous mettrez enfin ensemble.

Le rouquin crut qu'il allait se sentir mal et s'assit par terre à côté de Harry, se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Etait-il donc si transparent ? Alors comme ça tous ses proches savaient qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione, et apparemment depuis plus longtemps que lui-même ? Il se sentait à la fois humilié et agacé, mais une autre idée lui vint rapidement à l'esprit. Ces mêmes proches, ces traîtres qui se moquaient de lui, pensaient qu'il avait une chance avec elle. Ils avaient même _parié _sur eux. Comme si c'était possible que…

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il brusquement à Harry.

Ce dernier remit ses lunettes sur son nez et lui répondit :

- Ca dépendra de ce que tu feras… Mais quoique tu fasses, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui était plutôt rare pour lui, fais-le vite. Tu as déjà commis une bêtise en sortant avec Lavande l'année dernière, alors ne laisse pas une nouvelle fois l'occasion te passer sous le nez.

Ron hocha la tête, un peu déboussolé par toutes ces révélations.

- J'aimerais que ça soit aussi simple… soupira-t-il. Comment tu as fait toi avec Ginny ? Je veux dire, pour trouver le courage de l'embrasser comme ça, devant tout le monde en plus ? Si jamais je fais ça Hermione me jetterait un sort dont je me rappellerai toute ma vie, j'en suis sûr, acheva-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

- C'est différent Ron. Hermione et toi vous avez toujours eu une relation assez spéciale, toujours à vous tourner autour sans jamais qu'il n'y ait quelque chose de vraiment concret. Elle a beaucoup souffert quand tu es sorti avec Lavande.

- Je sais, je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après…

- Avoue quand même que c'était un peu le but, non ? demanda espièglement Harry.

- Peut-être oui, du moins au début… Peut-être aussi qu'elle est beaucoup trop bien pour moi et que je ne la mérite pas. Je me demande même pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me parle encore, après tout ce que je lui ai fait. C'était vraiment stupide de ma part de l'avoir provoqué comme ça, je le sais parfaitement, mais quand je suis avec elle je ne sais même plus ce que je fais ou ce que je dis… Je perds complètement les pédales, et je deviens encore plus stupide que d'habitude, c'est dire. Et plus que tout, j'ai besoin d'elle, je ne veux pas tout gâcher à nouveau. Je crois que j'ai peur… Peur de faire encore une bêtise. Décidément je ne suis vraiment pas digne d'être à Griffondor.

Ron s'interrompit un instant, pensif, et Harry, qui sentait que son ami avait besoin de vider son sac, lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Tu sais, cela ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai compris la véritable nature de mes sentiments pour elle et…

Il rougit violemment. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se confier si facilement.

- Et ça me fait bizarre mais je dois reconnaître que j'ai vraiment agi comme le pire des crétins.

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête et Ron poussa un nouveau soupir.

- J'imagine que Fred et Georges ont parié que jamais je n'oserai lui avouer ce que je ressens pour elle… Ce qui sera sans doute le cas.

- Détrompe-toi, ils ont été les premiers à te soutenir. Ils pensent que même si tu es un peu long à la détente tu n'es pas un gryffondor pour rien, contrairement à ce que tu viens de dire, expliqua Harry devant le regard surpris que lui jeta son ami. Et aussi « qu'aucun Weasley n'est assez trouillard pour laisser s'enfuir la femme de sa vie », ce sont leurs mots.

Ron fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise

- Espérons qu'ils aient raison alors.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour l'attente ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**PARTIE 4**

Il avait retourné toutes les situations possibles dans sa tête, toutes les déclarations possibles, tous les mots doux possibles, toutes les façons de lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait. Harry avait raison, il devait agir vite, il devait lui avouer et lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Tout plutôt que de rester dans cet état d'incertitude qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Son cœur était avide de savoir. Et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et même s'il n'y avait qu'une toute petite possibilité, Hermione valait bien le sacrifice de sa dignité si jamais elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

Il avait donc passé toute la journée à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, avait élaboré un plan avec Harry pendant lequel il pourrait se retrouver seul avec elle. Il avait même parlé avec Ginny pour essayer d'anticiper la réaction d'Hermione. Mais malgré tout, il se sentait fébrile, à la fois impatient et terrifié, à la fois excité et effrayé parce qu'il allait faire. Mais il devait le faire. Il avait gâché six ans, surtout cette dernière année où il s'était conduit comme le pire des goujats, et comptait bien se rattraper. Il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner, et le petit discours qu'il avait préparé pour l'attendrir devrait être suffisant. Du moins l'espérait-il. Ensuite, il lui prendrait la main, lui ferait ses excuses, et là… Là il n'aurait plus qu'à prier Merlin pour qu'elle lui accorde une nouvelle chance, et qu'elle veuille bien de lui. Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si les autres s'étaient trompés et qu'elle n'était pas intéressée ? Il ne lui resterait plus alors qu'à aller s'exiler quelque part très loin d'elle et de sa honte. Le Groenland serait parfait.

Il déglutit difficilement. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il allait le faire, point. Sinon il le savait, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Comme avaient dit Fred et Georges, on ne laisse pas passer la femme de sa vie. Car oui, il était persuadé que c'était bien elle, la bonne. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à tout ce baratin féminin et beaucoup trop romantique pour lui, mais si les jumeaux pouvaient se permettre de dire ça, d'ailleurs c'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait les citer comme modèles, alors lui aussi le ferait.

- Le dîner est prêt ! cria la voix claironnante de Mme Weasley, qui était revenue un peu plus tôt de sa réunion.

Déterminé, les muscles tendus comme s'il s'apprêtait à aller au combat – ou comme s'il allait jouer un match de quidditch particulièrement difficile contre les serpentards – Ron entra dans la cuisine et s'assit à sa place, alors que les autres membres de la maison en faisaient de même. Comme à son habitude elle était là, assise en face de lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil furtif. Elle riait avec Ginny, ne se doutant apparemment absolument de rien, ce qui le soulagea un peu. Son regard croisa alors celui de Fred et Georges, qui levèrent chacun un pouce vers lui dans un signe d'encouragement. La discrétion n'avait jamais vraiment été leur fort. Hochant la tête il reporta son attention sur le plat que Harry à sa droite lui faisait passer, échangeant au passage une œillade complice avec ce dernier. Message reçu, il n'allait pas les décevoir.

Le repas se passa dans une espèce de brouillard pour le rouquin, qui participait aux conversations sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait ou faisait, tant il était concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire après. Il eut tout juste conscience de la remarque de sa mère quand elle fit part de son inquiétude à propos du fait que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait manger si peu, avant d'être presque comme par magie téléporté dans le salon où toute la famille était regroupée. Harry et Ginny jouaient aux échecs tandis que les jumeaux et leur père discutaient du magasin, Mme Weasley étant restée dans la cuisine pour terminer la vaisselle, et Hermione confortablement installée dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, lisait un livre comme à son habitude, Pattenrond sur ses genoux. Ron se prit même à envier le chat en voyant la main d'Hermione qui passait distraitement dans le pelage orange de l'animal. Ce maudit félidé ne connaissait pas sa chance.

Il attendit pendant toute la soirée que le salon se vide, que ses occupants aillent se coucher. Heureusement que ses frères, sa sœur et Harry étaient au courant de son plan, car ils persuadèrent Mr et Mme Weasley de se coucher tôt pour jouir d'un « bon sommeil réparateur », et montèrent les uns après les autres aussi naturellement que possible à l'étage, laissant la voie libre à Ron, alors qu'Hermione ne semblait rien avoir remarqué, toujours plongée dans son livre. Le jeune homme l'avait espionné malgré lui pendant qu'il faisait une partie d'échecs avec Ginny, ne pouvant se résoudre à détacher son regard de cette si jolie fille qu'il avait la prétention de vouloir faire sienne. Il inspira à plusieurs reprises pour se donner du courage, puis se levant du sofa dans lequel il avait passé toute la soirée à se ronger les sangs, il se dirigea vers elle et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- C'est intéressant ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait léger mais qui lui parut étrangement faux.

Elle ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle sèchement.

Apparemment elle lui en voulait toujours pour leur dispute de ce matin, mais il s'en doutait un peu. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

- « _Les sorciers du monde entier ont des coutumes totalement différentes, il faut donc prendre garde à ce que l'ont fait ou dit quand on est dans un pays étranger pour ne vexer personne _ », lut-il par dessus son épaule. Tu compte voyager ?

- C'est pour quand on partira avec Harry. Je doute que l'Angleterre soit assez grande pour contenir tous les horcruxes de Voldemort, surtout quand on sait qu'il a beaucoup voyagé.

- C'est bien vu, vraiment très intelligent, tenta-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux par dessus son bouquin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ron ? lui demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

Pas tout à fait ce qu'il espérait mais au moins elle le regardait, c'était déjà un début.

- Ecoute, je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Tu avais raison, je devrais te défendre plus souvent. Je ne suis qu'un idiot, ça tout le monde le sait, mais je…

Il s'arrêta soudain dans sa tirade, muet de stupeur, tandis qu'une rage sourde le gagnait. « _La Bulgarie : un guide à l'usage de tout ceux qui veulent y partir_ », il pouvait le voir maintenant qu'elle avait refermé l'ouvrage, voilà ce qu'elle lisait.

- Les horcruxes, hein ? lança-t-il d'un ton mauvais, sentant ses oreilles devenir rouges. Depuis quand les horcruxes seraient-ils cachés en Bulgarie ? Tu compte aller voir ton Vicky, avoue-le !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

- Alors comme ça tu as prévu d'aller lui rendre une petite visite sans nous le dire ? Mais évidemment, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il faut faire, surtout dans cette période de guerre, aller dans un pays rempli de mages noirs et fricoter avec l'un d'entre eux !

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il savait que sa superbe déclaration et tout son plan étaient tombés à l'eau à la minute même où il avait commencé à hausser la voix mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de crier, c'était plus fort que lui. Il brûlait de colère et sentait chaque muscle de son corps se contracter douloureusement. Il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait et elle, elle pensait à un autre ! La rage, la jalousie, la fureur, tout cela tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il sentait son sang s'échauffer dans ses veines. Il n'était qu'un imbécile et il le savait, d'ailleurs il se détestait à ce moment même, mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, il fallait que ça sorte.

- C'est le seul livre que j'ai pu trouver qui parle des coutumes sorcières d'un autre pays ! Et je ne fricote pas avec lui, je t'interdis de dire ça ! cria Hermione en se redressant, tandis que Pattenrond sautait de ses genoux et allait se réfugier sous la table.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est dangereux !

- Il me semble être assez grande pour décider de mon propre chef de ce qui est dangereux ou non !

- Oh mais bien sûr, siflla-t-il en serrant les poings, tu as raison, traîner avec un disciple d'un mangemort, ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler être dangereux !

- Il n'est pas comme ça ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix tremblotante.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu le connaissais intimement, très intimement même…

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ? continua-t-il en sentant qu'elle était prête à fondre en larmes. On dirait que j'ai pourtant frappé dans le mille !

Il prenait un plaisir pervers à se faire souffrir, après tout pourquoi avait-il tant besoin de savoir ce que ce bulgare de malheur avait fait avec elle ? Voulait-il vraiment l'entendre ? Pourrait-il le supporter si jamais elle lui avouer qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui ? Il sentit la nausée l'envahir à cette redoutable idée.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! s'écria Hermione tandis que des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé d'important entre moi et Victor !

- Ah parce que maintenant un baiser, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important ? !

Elle rougit violemment mais ne baissa pas pour autant le regard.

- Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressée par lui, mais par quelqu'un d'autre ! avoua-t-elle, la mâchoire crispée de colère.

- Ah ? Tu avais déjà des vues sur Mac Laggen à cette époque ? lança-t-il méchamment.

xxxxxxx

Le petit groupe attroupé dans les escaliers poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Quel imbécile, murmura Ginny en se tapant le front.

- On ne peut pas dire que notre Ronnie soit très subtil.. confirma Fred.

- Ni très intelligent sur ce coup-là, ajouta Georges.

- Laissez-les faire, intervint Harry, les disputes ça les connaît, c'est d'ailleurs leur seul moyen de communication, vous le savez bien… Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu…

- C'est ça ouais, Ron n'a qu'à craché à la figure d'Hermione qu'il l'aime, suivit d'une bordée de jurons bien sentie comme il sait les faire, rien de plus romantique ! ricana Georges.

- Encore faut-il qu'il lui avoue, maugréa Ginny, ce qui a l'air plutôt mal parti…

Un nouveau soupir général se fit entendre.


End file.
